


Here comes the rain again

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, No-magi reader, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Newt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt's ferry left in the afternoon but he still had to see you one final time. Even if you didn't remember him, he just had to see you one last time.Even if it would break his heart all over again.





	

Newt promised himself he wouldn't go back to see you. That he would just get onto the ferry, his heart was already broken and yet he wanted one final look. Hurrying through the crowds, he came to your bookshop. Already seeing you through the window, whizzing around your smile never faltering as you took time with each and every customer. Taking a deep breath he walked in, the scent of tea and books embracing him as his eyes never left your face as he attempted to memorise how your eyes crinkle and shone with so much warmth or when you talked about a book your whole body lit up and your hands would go into a frenzy attempting to illustrate the plot to the person. With a jolt to his heart, you began to walk over, your hair swayed carelessly in the air wafting your scent to many as men stared at you with adoration. The closest newt got to describing your scent was saying it was a rainbow. It was sunshine and rain dancing together in the air to create beauty. "Hi I'm y/n, is there anything I can help you with?" Your lips were plump and pink, newt wondered if they tasted as sweet as ever. You fell in love with Jacobs pastries, always having evidence on your lips from your latest dessert. You looked as perfect as always just like that fateful day:

_you watched in fascination as frank caused the rain, your heart beginning to break as you realised  what it meant. "Newt, will I always feel like this? Like there's a piece of me missing? Hurting but never know why or how to stop it. That you'll find some girl who can give you everything and I'll be stuck in this boring world waiting for a man to give me a fraction of happiness you gave me in this short span of time. It's bizarre that I know in a few minutes time, I'm going to forget every kiss, every touch, every word you said to me even though they are the most precious things to me. And nothing I can say will give them back to me " Newt reached and wiped the tears from your cheek, cradling your face with his rough hands. " How do you think I feel? Knowing that you are here in new York living your life, and I can't see you, or tell you everyday how much you mean to me. That one day a man will have the chance to say all the stuff that I should be saying to you. No one can replace you. There'll be no girl who can charm me and my beasts the way you have. And every day and every night I'll look up to the sky wondering where you are right now. Every kiss and every touch playing like a broken record in my head. I am utterly and undeniably in love with - " you place your finger on his lips. " Please don't, my heart is already shattered into million pieces. So here is what we are going to do Mr scamander. We are going to kiss and once we finished you're going to keep your eyes shut. Promise me newt that no matter what, you wouldn't open them until I'm gone." Newts eyes shone with tears that threatened to spill at any moment as you leant in and kissed him. Your lips tasted of a cinnamon roll as his fingers reached in your hair unravelling it causing it to spill down your back. As you traced every inch of his back, the rain danced on the pavement and in that moment you were just two people in love. You forced yourself to stop and separate from the English man who stole your heart and smiled at him tightly screwing his eyes shut like a boy playing hide and seek. Whispering in his ear, " goodbye newt scamander, I'll be always and forever in love with you...even if I don't know it". And with that you said goodbye to Tina and queenie who silently cried hearing everything in your mind that you wanted to say to newt. Taking Jacobs hand you ran into the rain not trusting yourself to peek back at newt.However, in those final precious moments you couldnt resist one more glance and so you allowed yourself to peek at him, and even then he kept to his promise and only opened his eyes when Tina told him that you were gone._

Newt snapped back into reality as he stared at you, you smiled quizzically at the curiously shy man. "It looks like it's going to rain doesn't it?" You raised an eyebrow at the handsome guy who's eyes sparkled with mischief like he kept something secret in his case. "Yes it does, I don't know why but the rain always makes me feel sad, have you ever felt that there was a part of you missing?" The guy blushed looking down at his feet. "Yes I feel like that everyday." He murmured. "well sir--" he cut you off "my name is newt. Newt scamander." You froze, why was that name familiar? "That's funny newt, in my book the main character--" you turn around to get the book and when you turned back he was gone. All you saw was a silhouette in the window of a man in a blue coat walking away in the rain. From then on, you prayed to see that man again, wondering if he was the answer to why the rain made you sad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Please give kudos and comment. It makes me so happy when you comment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
